The Crash
by CC333
Summary: "Love cannot be held responible for people falling in love", however, it can be held responsible for this horrid accident... *Three part WybiexCoraline fic* FINAL PART IS UP! PART THREE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Thanks to WybiE'z Kidnapper (love your story by the way), I made this fanfic just for you guys! Thanks, kidnapper!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Coraline". I do, however, own Wybie's heart and plan to make it ache for Coraline Jones like never before *evil laugh* :)**_

_**Edit: Fixed remaining grammar mistake; sorry if your alert message went off, it's just a re-post. Don't worry, part two is underway! Thank you, Cayln, for the "yardstick" heads up!**_

The Crash

The sun beamed with immeasurable strength as it shined passed the trees and onto the growing early summer bloomers. They screamed the eye's attention with fireworks of blue, red, purple, and orange that danced across their petals. They marked the start of summer vacation and the end of boring gray old uniforms. Coraline Jones had been counting the seconds off the dingy clock in their dusty homeroom class, barely able to contain her excitement. In the back corner of the sad excuse of a room, sat her partner in crime, Wyborne Lovat. Well, if sleeping the day away while half sliding off the chair counted as just sitting.

Tick…Tick… Tick…Tick

The "second" hand on the clock wasn't moving fast enough. Coraline looked around to see most of her classmates where just as anxious-looking as she was. They fidgeted on their seats and could hardly tear their eyes away from the clock to look at their pudgy, evil, short teacher, Ms. Macbeth.

"Paaayyyy attention!" she screeched out in her horrid vulture voice as she smacked her yardstick against Wybie's desk. Wybie's eyes shot up as he reeled with surprise, causing him to fall fully off his chair and onto the floor. Coraline looked down from the clock and turned her head around to see the scene. She laughed outwardly at the sight of him, dazed on the floor, still trying to access what had happened while rubbing the back of his neck. He looked to her and gave an embarrassed smile and blush.

Ms. Macbeth spun around with a speed that most would think she was too large for. Coraline was quick to twirl back around and continue to stare up at the clock before the evil teacher's beady eyes could look into her soul. Man, she hated her.

When, exactly, would this all end? When would they be free to leave the premises and not have to come back for another 104 days? When would they be able to swim in the lake, camp outside, and not have to worry about the next stupid project or boring essay? Couldn't it just come already? Couldn't the bell just ring?

The seconds tick…tick… tick-ed away and the tension inside the room grew with every passing moment. Kids, even the boys that had been asleep, were now all wide awake and moving restlessly in their chairs. The teacher had paused her waddling up and down the aisles to stand in front of her desk and show the class the appointed books that they were to read over the summer. Everyone groaned, even the nerdy bookworms. It must have been a really boring story. Coraline rolled her eyes and pretended to dramatically shoot herself in the temple. Kathy Barns, who sat beside her, giggled at the action, but earned a strict glare from Ms "Macbreath".

Her nickname had been given to her after the first McDonald's fast food restaurant had been built down in Ashland, Oregon. It was about the only thing she was excited about…ever. Now, everyday, she'd come in with disgusting breath that smelled suspiciously like a big mac. Coraline had thought of the name herself and ever since, it had been used more often then her real name. Coraline was proud. The students had to be careful when to use it, but that didn't been there hadn't been incidents…

The freshman class couldn't take it anymore. Everything the fat women in the front of the classroom was saying was getting droned out by the terribly loud ticking of the overhead clock. Just 30 seconds left…just 20 seconds left…just 10 friggin' seconds left!

9, 8, 7, 6…

Then it came out of nowhere. A red-headed boy, whose desk was stationed right next to the door of freedom, stood up on said desk and started the countdown. His name was Billy and he was the class clown. On top of his head was a bunch of red spiky hair that stood out at all ends, like Wybie's, except for the fact that it was straight and stiff, as if his mom had been trying yet another hair gel on him, and not soft and curly like Wybie's. He screamed out the remaining seconds of the day, just as he had done last year and the year before that. The whole class joined in. Some boys followed suite and stood on their desk as well. Many girls laughed and giggled. Coraline hopped up onto her chair and pumped her fist. Wybie laughed so hard he fell off his chair again.

5, 4, 3, 2…

This was it! It was here!

With a force of cumulative voices, the final "one" was shouted followed by a huge "SCHOOL'S OUT" that could be heard not only in their class, but in literally all the grades old enough to tell time. The school had never been louder that whole year. The final bell wasn't a second too late and cries of rejoice could be heard school-wide. Coraline yelled a sharp "I'm out of here!" before leaping off her chair, snatching Wybie's dark hand, pulling him up from the floor, and sprinting out the door, quickly followed by a stampede of other kids that weren't going to wait a moment longer inside the horrible classroom. Ms. Macbreath tried yelling over the crowd, but no listened. No, they had stopped that a while ago.

Coraline and Wybie were still laughing as they realized that they were leading a whole pack of kids. Fifth grade and up had apparently done the same thing. Coraline glanced backwards to see them. Not looking ahead, she tripped over a stray paper lying in the hall. She could've been trampled, but Wybie had still been gripping her hand and pulled her up and away before any damage was done.

The final doors were coming closer into view and the sight made everyone sprint even faster. Almost there! Almost free!

But then something unexpected happened. Ms. Macbreath had stepped out from a different hallway. Dang, she was fast! There was another stampede from another part of the school that had been coming down that same hallway, the East Wing. They had stopped as to not trample the teacher. Another stampede had also been coming down the opposite hallway, the West Wing, but stopped as well. The only group still sprinting contained the majority of kids, was rumbling down the main hall, and was led by the dynamic duo.

Instead of slowing down at the sight of the pudgy teacher as she yelled and rose her hand in a "stop" gesture, like a crossing guard, Coraline Jones narrowed her eyes, tightened her hold on Wybie's hand and dragged him faster.

"J-Jonesy?" he cried. What was she doing?

The teacher showed no signs of leaving her spot, but when she saw that they weren't going to halt, she gulped. At the last second, she used all her might to jump out of the way, and coincidently landed in a janitor's waist basket. Every one laughed at her while Coraline rammed through the two metal doors and out into the warm sunshine. FREE AT LAST!

Wybie pulled her to the side of the door and the two watched as an endless rushing river of kids busted out after them, their chest rising and falling rapidly. While kids were still filling up the door, the blue-headed wonder girl jumped from the steps and down onto the cool grass. Wybie slid down the metal railing after some of the skater kids had ridden it. He then swung his leg over his hot red motorcycle and placed his newly home-made ghost-themed helmet on his head. He called back to Coraline.

"Need a ride, Jonesy?"

Coraline looked at the very tip of the Pink Palace, which could barely be seen in the far-off distance. Then she scanned the parking lot for her mom or dad who should have been there like the rest of the parents. They weren't. She groaned loudly.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'", he said with a smirk. This hadn't been the first time her parents had been late. Or not shown up at all.

She ran over and stepped up to stand on the back of the bike, her legs between the back wheel. She wrapped her arms around his waist, as she had done plenty of times before when he had given her rides home. His face still got warm at the feeling, but he inwardly shook it off and started to rev the engine a few good times before speeding off down a dirt path just past the playground. Wybie and his vehicle didn't have a license, so they both weren't street legal. But that was ok. He preferred avoiding car traffic and speeding through the beautiful woods instead.

They approached the woods next to their neighborhood, so he slowed down a bit. The area was full of hills, drops, and large tress that, if you weren't careful, were fairly easy to run into. They maneuvered past rocks, trees, and rough terrain as they approached the Pink Palace. The sun had still shining bright and everything seemed to sparkle. The wind combing though Coraline's short hair made her feel even more free and wild. She looked around at all the beauty as Wybie kept his head forward, mostly concentrating on not knocking into anything.

She laughed as she saw two birds follow each other into a tree and scare a squirrel all the way down the trunk. Wybie loved her laugh. The first time he heard her laugh that foggy, dark day was wonderful. His weirdness had made her laugh as she held his camera in her hand. He soon found out that one of his favorite pastimes would be figuring out ways to make her do it again. He went from being curious about her, to scared of her, to her best friend and it didn't really take that long.

When they had arrived at her house, she swung her leg and dismounted off the bike.

"You went too fast" she said while sticking her tongue out.

"I'll take that as a 'thank you'" he responded while chuckling. He smiled at her and she smiled back. The awkward feeling was creeping up again. He wanted to hug her, hold her hand, something! He shook his head. Testosterone was really working against him, wasn't it?

"Well, meet you at the pond tomorrow, Jonesy?" he asked, cracking a wider, innocent smile.

"Duh, Why-were-you-born! That's how we always start a summer vacation", she said as if it were obvious, which it sort of was, because it was true. Every summer, they went down the pond to search for blue jade flowers next to the pond. They were extremely rare but were also very beautiful. Coraline was bent on breeding them back to a healthy existence and she had dragged Wybie along with her.

He tenses as she delivered the familiar shoulder punch. Rubbing his arm, he only chuckled, and then straddled his bike.

"Well, until then, my dear", he said in the best British accent he could muster.

She laughed because he completely failed.

But that was his plan all along, just to hear her laugh. He sped off into the forest after a quick wave and grin to her smiling face. The wheels of the motorcycle had to rely on the shock absorbers as he bounded over hills and ledges. He felt awesome! He felt like a million bucks! He felt like his was flying.

Wait…he was flying!

He crashed before he even had time to scream. Everything went dark the moment he hit the ground.

_**MAJOR CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry, I'll upload part two and tell you what happens. Story's so long, there's no way I could post it all in one sitting. People would get impatient. So into two parts it is! I'll be posting soon, though. Till' then, guess you'll have to just keep reviewing, huh?**_

_***gets on knees***_

_**Like… seriously**_

_**:D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait! I probably should have uploaded this much sooner, but this week is pretty busy for me. I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. Here comes part 2, but first, some review responses!**_

c96purpleroses: Why thank you! Heheh, here's your update, hot and ready!

Calyn: Oops! Sorry :D I never was good at measuring details. :P

WybiE'z KidNapPer: LOL! My school is like the a mixture of both. All the cars in the parking lot beep like crazy. XD

00333: Here you go, you're welcome :D

KNDNumbah362: I'm glad you love it. That means a lot to me :)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline, I wish I did though, cause that would be beast!**_

Coraline paced back and forth on the creaky wooden front porch. In the distance, a dinner triangle could be heard, ringing frantically. It had been doing that for the past two hours. Man, Wybie's grandma must have had one really good arm.

"Wwwyyybbboooorrrnnneee" the elderly woman's voice could be heard in the distance. It wasn't like him to not head home after getting called. The sky, even though the days had been getting longer, was already showing signs of the near end of sunset.

"Where are you, Why-were-you-born?" she mumbled softly aloud.

Charlie Jones watched his daughter while leaning against the peeling paint on the doorframe. His eyes followed her as she made him dizzy with all her pacing of hers.

"Trying to start make a whole in the porch, kiddo?" he spoke up after giving up trying to follow her, instead looking towards the sound of distressed older woman's calls. That had to have been the sweet lady who had rented them their home. He wondered what the problem could have been.

"No, Dad…," she said absentmindedly, not pausing her pacing across the porch, "it's Wybie. He hasn't gotten home yet. It's… not…like him" she muttered, clasping her hands behind her back and pacing even faster, as if in deep thought as her eyebrows furrowed deeper.

"Well, I would think that would cause some concern then," Charlie said dumbly.

Coraline gave an exasperated sigh, jumped off the porch, landing in the fog, and took off sprinting into towards the wood in the direction Wybie had left. Her figure was already starting to disappear in the low vale of the sky when her father called out "Coraline Jones, where are you going at this hour!"

"I need to go find him, Dad!" she called over her shoulder. Then she sprinted out of view, leaving a very confused and dumbstruck dad at the porch far behind her.

Mel-mel wasn't going to be happy about this…not one bit.

* * *

She sprinted through the woods as fast as her skinny long legs could take her. Her breath was short and ragged as she pushed past vegetation and leaped over large gray rocks. Where was that boy?

"Wyybbbiiiee," she called, but there was no answer.

Of course. She didn't know why she had done it. If he wasn't answering while his grandmother was calling, what would be different about hers?

"WYYBBIIIEEE," she called again, even though she wasn't quite sure why. As she run further into the forest, she started screaming his name non-stop.

"WYBIE, WHERE THE FREAK ARE YOU!"

A single tear ran down her face. Ugh, she was going to kill him when she found him.

She wiped the tear away with her arm, not slowing her stride as she rushed through the cluster of towering trees. She swept away branch after branch, trying to clear her path as she continued to scream his name. Suddenly, a sharp gasp escaped her lips, her hazel eyes widened, and she blindly grabbed for a branch of some sort to keep her from falling into the dry ditch-like creek. And at the bottom of it…

His eyes were closed and she couldn't see his chest moving up and down. She wanted to scream but it got caught up in her throat. "W-wybie" she whispered, no longer a frantic scared scream, but a ghostly plead. Before she knew it, she was sliding down the side of the creek, running up to his motionless body, and falling to her knees.

Now that she was closer, she could see the how much his arm was bleeding. It was bent in the most awkward of ways. She cringed at the sight of the tip of a fractured bone poking out of a puncture wound in his skin. The blood running down his head wasn't as abundant; there was only a small trickle that ran from under his curly crazy locks and down his cheek.

Tears pricked the inside of her eyes as she lowered her head against his chest. A soft lub-dub sound could be heard deep within. Thank goodness, he was still with her.

She started to panic.

"Wybie! Wybie! You got to wake up! Oh, come on, dunce head! WAKE UP!"

His eyes remained closed.

"Ugh, Wybie!" she cried out before backing up from him. She glanced back once before sprinting back up the side of the creek that she had slid down. It was getting dark outside and she needed to get help fast. She ran though the woods, ducking and climbing, nothing else on her mind but her mission.

* * *

Charlie was in the middle of getting chewed out by Melanie that he barely noticed the crazy look in his daughters eyes when she busted through the front doors and practically leaped into the kitchen.

"Coraline Jones, what were you thin-", her mother started.

"Not now, mother" the blue-haired girl rushed straight past her spot next to the kitchen table and to the freezer, which handle she yanked on and pulled out a hard, white, frost covered icepack from the its unknown depths.

"Pardon me, young lady" the older lady fumed.

"Mom, I said not now! Wyie's hurt. Like seriously. He's in the woods and bleeding really badly. Please, just call 911 and get us. Mom, I swear, if you don't believe me…" she looked dead center into her mothers shocked eyes.

"O-ok", Melanie replied.

The fire in Coraline's eyes simmered down a little as she nodded her head and sprinted back out the still open door. "Wow", was all Charlie could muster to say. Coraline had never been so brash with a mother before…ever. His jaw hung loosely as he, for the second time, watched his daughter run back into the claws of the fog. Then he turned to see his wife on the old faded green phone hanging on the wall.

"My emergency? My daughter found her young friend injured and-…no I don't know the child's current condition…Thank you very much."

She hung up the phone and looked over at Charlie. "They're…they're on their way", she muttered.

He stood from his chair on the other side of the table, walked over to his wife, and took her hand in his.

"I need to go after her this time, hon, you know that." He said with a weak grin before letting go of her hand and jogging out the door left ajar. Mel stared as he, too, disappeared into the fog, leaving her to wait for the ambulance the 911 service dispatched to arrive. She sighed heavily.

* * *

The white, searing light burned the eyes he had opened just a crack. After a while, he noticed that the white light wasn't leaving him any time soon. Was he dead? He weakly groaned and looked up. He couldn't feel his left arm. On his back, he felt as if he were floating above the world in all its glory. The white light seemed to get brighter as a figure slowly rose into his view. The figure glowed and smiled down on him, making the air around him looser and even brighter. He stared at her in awe. An angel. A fluffy-winged, angel with a halo upon her unusual disorderly blue hair. Everything about her seemed to glow, even the small freckles below her eyes. In her hand she carried a small white package.

He moaned weakly once again. Ok, if he's dead then why did this angel look so much like…?

She spoke to him with a pure voice as true and sweet as honey. The voice was out of place, not sounding like Coraline's, but it still soothed him in an awkward way.

"Wyborne?...Wybie? Oh gosh, wake up, knuckle head" she spoke as knelt beside him, her wings flowing gracefully behind her. She held the white package against his forehead, although he didn't know why. Why would she be trying to heal him if he was dead? It wasn't like he could feel any pain at the moment. Hmm. Unless…

Her voice soon started to turn into the regular voice he knew and loved. The girl's wings started to fade and her glow was less intense. She hadn't stopped speaking.

"Come on, Wybie. Please…please wake up!" she whispered frantically. He then noticed how disheveled she looked as she knelt beside him. Twigs and mud matted her hair down and her clothes appeared ripped, as if she had just ran to China and back.

He also noticed how shaky her hands where getting. She put one un-easy hand on the side of his face. A tear had battled its way out of one her eyes and slowly made its way down her still slightly glowing cheek. The area around them slowly started to morph from the endless black space to a more familiar environment of tall trees, soft grass, and rocky terrain.

The Coraline Angel wiped the tear that had managed to escape off her cheek. She kept the cool white package to his forehead. Wybie started to feel a dull aching pain…everywhere. By the time his surroundings were more forest clearing than deep space, the pain in his head and arm were fully alerting him. The feeling of peaceful floating was long gone. He winced as a wave of pain washed over him. His eyes rolled back and he was ready to go back to his previous state, but Coraline, no longer in angel form, as her glow had faded away along with her wings and golden halo, wouldn't let him. She shook him gently.

"Come on Wybie, I saw your eyes open. You have to keep them that way" she said more calmly, the fear and frustration not as evident anymore. Maybe she had thought he was still unconscious when she had spoken to him like that. He figured he wasn't dead. Just…well…beaten up. That's all.

Another wave of pain surged through every inch beneath his skin, he felt like hollering, but it only came out as a long, slow, painful moan. She shook him even more gently and tried to get him to sit up. But the pain was too much. He melted back against the mossy ground beneath him.

"Wybie..."

He cracked his eyes open, this time not caring about the bright light that surrounded him.

"J-jonsey"

_**BAM! I AM A BBBBAADDD MAMAJAMA! THAT'S RIGHT! ANOTHER CLIFFY! **_

_**But I promise the next and last part will be the last :-)**_

_**And it will be quick.**_

_**So please review and be patient for The Crash….PART 3 **_

_**Dun, Dun, Dun xD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! CC333 here with your update. This will be the final chappie! I can't believe it :O**_

_**P.S I noticed last chappie said "whole" instead of "hole". Sort of too lazy to change it though -_-**_

_**BBUUUTTT, first… some review responses ^^**_

Coraline Beaton: Aw thanks *blushes*

WybiE'z KidNapPer: Yeeeeesh! I'm sorry :D Here you go! Here you go! Last one, I promise XD

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own Coraline, Don't Own Corlaline, Don't own Coraline**_

_***phew* Try saying that three times fast, eh? Any who, I don't own Coraline, so yeah.**_

Her dad appeared out of nowhere, panting with his tongue out like a puppy dog. He leaned against a nearby tree with one hand as support. She turned my head to look up at him atop the edge of the ditch, while Wybie on the other hand, decided to try and take another nap. She snapped back to his attention when heard the thump of his head hitting the ground and the leaves that covered it.

"Oh no you don't, mister", She commanded, shaking his shoulder intensely. He cracked one of his eyes open again, revealing one dilated olive green eye. She shook him some more as she heard Charlie slide down the side of the dry creek, then falling face flat into the dirt. The blue-haired girl didn't even have to turn around to see what had happened.

"Mom called for help, right?" she asked, holding the ice pack closer to his forehead while trying to divert her attention from his bent-of-angle arm. He winced as she started to press too hard and she whispered a quick apology. "Yes…they're…on there…way now. She-she called when you...when you left", he panted while picking himself up from the ground and trying to save the sliver of dignity he had left. "Good", Coraline muttered.

Charlie looked over to her daughter and the young man who had been in and out of their house frequently for the past few years. He was welcomed into their household whenever he had a need that his elderly caretaker and their landlord couldn't provide for him. Charlie kept a weary eye on him constantly, though, because he was a boy and being a father meant protecting your daughter from the likes of them.

However, this was no time to be brash. The boy was lying on the ground and bleeding profusely from his arm. Remembering a little tip way back in health class, Charlie untied his forgotten neck tie and walked over to kneel down on one knee neck to his daughter. Then he wrapped the tie around the injured teenager's arm. It helped.

Coraline looked at him with a look of gratitude. He smiled and comforted her, saying everything would be okay. One forbidden tear. Two loving arms. Three people waiting in a ditch for the medics.

It didn't take long either. When they appeared through the thicket of bushes, the team made their way down the ditch (much more gracefully than Charlie). Coraline gazed up at the awaiting stretcher at the top of the side of the ditch.

Mr. Jones stood back as they did what they had to do. They placed him on a red board and carried him to the stretcher. He groaned his protests of being moved through shut tight eyes. Soon the team and Wybie disappeared back through the thicket.

Her father hoisted her up and she realized she still had a death grip on the white icepack in her hand. Gently, her father took it away from her and patted her on the back. An African-American woman's head popped out of bush and smiled. She wanted to know if they were going to ride in the ambulance with "the cute little boy".

Coraline almost glared at her. It's always his hair, isn't it. -_-

She looked up at her father to see his eyes closed and his head giving a slow nod. Melanie wouldn't be happy about this either. He inwardly groaned. Coraline gave her own short determined nod, confidence setting into her face.

She climbed quickly up the side of the dry creek and had to run to keep up with the "jogging" pace of the long-legged woman. Scared of getting left behind by her, it almost drove one half of her mind crazy when she suddenly stopped. Maybe the rational side.

But she had seen something. Close to the side of the ditch where broken twigs and flattened plant life was his jacket. His black, reflective fire-fighters-like jacket. Something possessed her to pick it up. And what she saw brought dread into her heart.

At the end of the dangling jacket were three connected needles in the shape of a claw, just sitting there at the end of a large rip. Her eyes widened when she saw the last two claw needles sticking out the rear wheel of the tire of his bike. Charlie was bringing it up from the ditch and it wasn't an easy feat.

She stuffed the jacket into her father's face, gave him specific direction of how to dispose of it and ran with all her might to the ambulance which doors were just about to close. She barely made it.

The nice woman who invited her to come in the first place told her that her friend was going to be okay, "needs a few stitches on that head of his and cast for that arm. It's obviously fractured." The blue-hared girl looked down to her friend to see that the cut was covered by a white pad and two other medics were working on his left arm. Sitting down out of breath, the same woman asked her if she was okay, Coraline nodded absentmindedly. Her head was too busy concocting a plan to get back at the only person she knew could have been behind this.

The bitch wants a battle? She was going to get a war.

_**For the record, Wybie will be "A" okay if you haven't noticed. :D**_

_**I'm thinking about making a hospital scene and then a mini-adventure where she goes back through the door to find the Bedlam\Other Mother\Evil Bitch. But to her surprise…**_

_**Anyway, thank you for all the nice reviews and such, it really make me happy :3**_

_**Well, until later, this is CC333 signing off.**_


	4. Extra Scene 1

_**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I totaly thought I had already published this scene and clicked the submit button, but I guess I got ahead of myself. Thank you so much for the heads-up, Queen of Drama 13. You rock. :P**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't Coraline**_...**_so yeah._**

The hospital was an unnecessary washed white, the brightness of the overhead lights almost blinding a small blue-headed girl as she made her trek down the lonely hallway. Tan, large doors stood uniformly in a pattern. She didn't want to even think about the stories that laid behind each one. She was on a mission and wasn't planning on getting distracted, but she couldn't shake off the chills in her bones. Hospitals were just plain eerie.

Wybie, the only reason she was there, had recently been transported to the outpatient facility connect to the main hospital. The outpatient was a place that was still considered a different building, but Coraline didn't fully agree with that. It only took a brief crossing across an elevated, windowed bridge between the two already close buildings. Not to mention to familiar sterile, antiseptic smell was still hanging in the air. Coraline remembered waiting in the small lobby outside the OR earlier. Her best friend's head was being patched up when they found her on the brink of angry tears.

After about an hour, a nurse with a weary smile exited through the doors and that's all Coraline needed to know. The tears fell out, but not angry ones. One of happiness. Of joy

That had been a while ago. The two older members of the Jones family had arrived during the operation, but weren't able to pull the girl out of the despised hospital. She stayed put, not willing to leave until she could visit him. She didn't have to wait long. He now occupied Room 303 and she was just now realizing how hard her heart was beating as she passed Room 301

Room 302

Room 303

She stopped, taking a second glance at the white letters on the tag to make sure she was really at her destination. A deep breath taken. A silent door pushed open. A dark room revealed.

She entered the room with quiet steps, barely breathing, as if her hushed breaths would awaken something that she's rather not see. She noticed the drawn curtains and the unusual coolness that surrounded her as she continued further inside. A hospital bed dawned in white sheets and a blue-green curtain peaked behind the corner of the small bathroom next to the door. She walked further. The whole room was coming into view. The smoothness of the white sheets gave way to a lumpy form. The curtain, she notices, was drawn all the way, blocking off any sight of the other side of the room. Her steps slowed as the lump continued further up the bed. She finally stopped at the foot of the bed, looking down with confusion. Horror struck her heart.

The human that rested beneath the covers had a face covered in bandages from the bridge of the nose to the top. The tan skin was a bit pale, but obviously his, peeking underneath the bandages. She gasped as he twitched and then rolled over in bed, slightly to his side.

"Wybie?", she asked as if a real question.

The answer would surprise her.

"J-Jonsey?", a voice said. She looked around but couldn't locate where the voice had come from. She was losing it, becoming mentally unstable. Now his voice was in her head. Great!

Unless…

She pulled back the curtains that divided the room. Sure enough, there he was, resting in a bed of white sheets on the other inside. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief and examined the damage that had been so gracefully bestowed upon him. A single bandage wrapped around his head, only slightly showed beneath the thick locks of all his hair that overshadowed his forehead. She also noticed the white sling that hung around his neck. His face was hard to read. She didn't care though. In an instant, she had crossed the room and was delivering a bone crushing hug.

* * *

He was struggling to breathe as she squeezed tighter and tighter.

"Geez, Jonsey", he wheezed while his uninjured arm patted her back. "Too…tight."

She eventually did let go though and he too in a great gulp of air before shaking his head quickly, the same way he did in class while trying not to sleep. Coraline moved in like she was about to punch him in the arm like usual, but then took a step back, as if rethinking over the action. He was glad for it too.

"You big klutz", Coraline snapped. Her eyes however weren't in there usual annoyed state. They looked as if they had a secret. She bit her lip and turned away from him.

"Sorry. Um, is there anything you'd like to tell me in particular?", he asked cautiously, not very sure whether or not he really wanted to know. She didn't turn to face him again when she began forming her answer slowly and carefully.

"Well,…you see, Wybie. I've got bad news. Bad, bad, bad, bad news", she said. Hearing this, the boy instantly thought she may have been playing a joke on him, trying to get him all worked up for nothing. However, her voice was deadly serious. He gulped softly. Untamed imagination and fear were combining in his head and horrible images were beginning to form.

"Erm, I know how the…accident…happened in the first place", she continued. Her back was still to him. His attention snapped back into focus after she said this. It wasn't really one of the main thoughts that had been on his mind in the last few hours, but now it seemed very interesting, seeing as now that he thought about it, he really didn't know himself.

"There were…five needles…at the spot where you were…attacked."

Attacked? What was she talking about? Wait! Needles? Aw hell no.

"Three attached to your jacket. Two…in the back wheel of your bike". Her voiced quivered, as if this was haunting her as bad as it was horrifying him. Then she stole a glance to her right, across the already small room and to the person on the other hospital bed. She looked embarrassed. Wybie took a hint.

"You thought Michael was me, didn't you", he said with a smirk.

"Hey! That's not fair."

Wybie shrugged and took another glance at his roommate. "He's a deep sleeper. Like me, I guess. He slipped and fell not to long after he had his LASIK eye surgery. Poor kid. He'll be alright though."

The boy across the room had curly hair and dark skin like Wybie. The older boy secretly wondered what color his eyes where for some reason. He turned back to Coraline. She was caught staring at him awkwardly.

"Um, Jon-"

The teen was caught off guard when she attacked him again, practically squishing him to death. "Y- *gasp* you wanna see my new cast for my arm?". She let up on her grip and he silently sent a prayer of thanks.

" I have a compound fracture, but at least I got to pick the cast color", he stated proudly while pulling it out of the white sling. His arm was wrapped and set in a dark blue and green striped cast. The blue was slightly darker than her hair and the green matched his eyed perfectly. She gasped before reaching out to feel it. Hard as a rock.

"So watcha think?", he said while watching her touch it.

"Perfect."

Silently, he counted this as a small victory. He had impressed her while on a hospital bed. Not bad. Not bad at all. His mind drifted off to other matters as she lifted up his arm to see it in dark lighting. They need to do something about the thing- whatever she\it was.

Coraline noticed his changed expression and moved to plant her chin in his wild hair. He grinned as she wrapped her arm around his neck. She muffled through his hair, "Someday I'm going to cut off this brown bush". He laughed quietly.

Michael stirred in his bed before sitting up. "Wybie? Are you here?", the boy called out.

"Yep. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure you were still here. I don't like being alone", the small boy said before laying back again. It wasn't long until the quiet snores continued.

"Good kid."

"Yeah."

He could hear her sigh. She was worried. He reached one hand up(the one without the cast) and held one of the hands next to his neck.

"We can beat this, Coraline. Just wait and see".

_**DAWWWWW. :D One more extra scene? Yes? No?**_


End file.
